Dulce Obsesion
by Alessana-chan
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si ha Ryoma Echizen, lo traicionan las hormonas?. Se juega el todo por el todo. Habra muchos que se interpondran. RyoSaku! Lean y Dejen Reviews.
1. Introduccion

**Hola :)**

**Mucho gusto, soy nueva y este es mi primer fic. (asi que no esperen mucho).**

**Antes de todo quiero decirles que he estado siguiendo muchos fic de esta pagina y esta es la primera ves que me atrevo a publicar uno. **

**Y sin mas palabreo los dejo con una pequeña introduccion a mi fic, haber si les gusta la idea.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**-O-**

1. Introduccion.

Nunca.

Nunca.

Nunca.

Nunca.

Nunca.

Definitivamente no. No es que no le gustara…pero… ¡por kami!, era la nieta de su entrenadora, era como querer entrar al fuego sin salir quemado. Definitivamente no.

-Ne, Ryoma-kun, ¿Pasa algo?-

¿Si pasaba algo?, Era claro que estaba excitado.

-Veras…me duele, ¿Podrías moverte un poco?

-No quiero.-

El rubor se hizo notar en el rostro femenino, pero a el que le importaba, había visto millones de sonrojos por parte de la castaña, ese no era el problema, el problema era que su amigo empezaba a hacerse notar.-

-Ryoma, basta… me haces daño.-

Lentamente se fue apartando del cuerpo femenino. Hacerle daño no era intención. Su intención iba más ella.

Maldijo.

¿Desde cuando era un pervertido?

No lo sabía.

Pero tener a ryusaki debajo de el con su claro sonrojo y su blusa a medio cerrar, no era de mucha ayuda.

-Ryoma – kun, ¿Le importaría ayudarme con el nudo de la corbata?-

Se estaba calentado.

Lo había decidido.

Iba entrar al fuego…y salir quemado.

**-O-**

**Espero les haya gustado la idea.**

**Me avisan si desean que continue el fic.**

**Como veran me he comido varias tildes debido a que mi tecla no esta en muy buen estado que digamos.**

**Les voy avisando que me inclino hacia el dialogo mas que a la narracion.**

**Se depide,**

**Alesana.**


	2. Castigados

**Hola de nuevo xD**

**Aqui les traigo el primer capitulo n.n**

**Espero les guste... es algo corto pero a la siguiente intentare hacerlos mucho mas largos.**

**En fin, los dejo con el capitulo y muchas gracias por sus reviews. **

**-O-**

-Echizen, ¿ya te enteraste?- pregunto el uníceja entusiasmado.

El nombrado no hizo más que dedicarle una mirada desinteresada.

-Al parecer, la entrenadora Ryusaki va ha hacer una reunión en su casa y va invitar a todos los titulares y a los demás integrantes del club de tenis.

-Ya los invitó- habló, haciendo un gesto de aburrimiento a la ves.

-¿Ehh? ¿Cómo sabes eso?-interrogó el uníceja asombrado.

-Porque ya me han invitado- Dijo éste, mostrando un sobre algo maltratado.

-¡¡Ahhh?!- Exclamo alarmado.-Entonces…-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te ha invitado?-Cuestionó un algo asombrado Echizen.

-Horio-kun-llamaron dos peculiares personajes que siempre iban acompañados de el joven, los cuales, el hombre de al lado, no llegaba a recordar sus nombres.

-A nosotros ya nos han invitado, al parecer eres el único que falta…-Declararon ambos muchachos.

-Ya veo. No te han invitado- Habló el otro joven, bastante desganado.

El uníceja, ante tal afirmación, solo tuvo una salida…echarse a llorar.

Sin embargo, el ruido creado por el joven Horio, hizo llamar la atención del profesor, el cual se encontraba de espaldas escribiendo en la pizarra algunas indicaciones para los alumnos.

-Jóvenes, los de al fondo- llamo el profesor encargado.

Horio tragaba saliva, mientras Echizen maldecía interiormente a su compañero de al lado, lo que el no esperaba es que eso no seria lo único que maldeciría esa tarde…

-Echizen, señor Horio, se quedaran en la salida a limpiar los pasillos… de toda la escuela.

-¿¡Que!!- Exclamaron ambos a la vez.

-No puede hacer eso.-Declaro Echizen en un bufido y haciendo una mueca de descontento, lo cual al parecer, era adorable para sus compañeras de clase.

-Si, es cierto. Usted no puede hacer eso.- Habló, algo nervioso el castaño.

-¿Decía algo, señor Horio?-Pregunto el mayor en un claro intento de intimidarlo.

-No, nada- Negó el castaño, haciendo gestos con sus manos.

-Ya veo, bien…entonces me esperan en la salida en el salón de al frente.- Dijo retornando a su labor anterior.

-¡Hai!- afirmo el uníceja, mucho mas nervioso que hace unos minutos.

-¿Y usted Echizen? ¿No tiene nada que decir?- cuestiono algo molesto el hombre.

-Hai…- Dijo en una mueca de desagrado y girando su rostro para el lado contrario.

-Bien Echizen…bien.

**-O-**

Dos muchachos, uno cabizbajo, sobandose la barriga, con síntomas de no haber probado bocado en todo el día y el otro con el pelo alborotado, la camisa entreabierta, las manos en los bolsillos, mientras dirigía una de sus manos hacia su boca para calmar el sueño almacenado; caminaban lentamente por los pasillos de la afamada Seigaku. Pararon al llegar a su destino, una puerta algo vieja y en mal estado, sin esperar mucho tiempo, el peliverde se adentro en la habitación. Este solo abrió su boca sorprendido al hacerlo.

-Ryusaki… ¿Que haces aquí a esta hora?-

**-O-**

**¿Que estara haciendo Ryusaki a esas horas en el colegio?¿Que hara Ryoma al verla?¿Acaso Horio tendra una indigestion?¿Que haran Ryoma y Sakuno solos por la noche en una habitacion antigua y oscura?**

**En el siguiente Capitulo.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuu :)**


End file.
